Bored at Work The RP
thumb|300px|right thumb|300px|right Got bored at work, so I started writing alot. I can't save it, so I will put what I can remember here. I write about five pages a day in my cubicle. Not going to be able to keep up. *update on June 14th. Still working on the first day i wrote. *Disappearing: The basis of this whole thing was my belief that I think too much, and the thought that people these days no longer think things through or just plain ignore common sense. The idea is that the husks are the "empty" actions of mankind, and how it seems to destroy so many lives. I survive everything simply because I do think too much, and this overrides the Husks ability to destroy thinking processes. You will see that my thoughts go far, but never so far as to fix any problems. *I knew it must be done, somebody has to start doing things on this wiki... update on 8/2/10 *So a little bit of an update tonight, something that hasn't been done in so long... I haven't worked at the call center in a while, and me and Evelyn are no longer an item... but this is my fantasy, isn't it? Update on 1/2/11. That's right, four months to the day... wow. The Beginning of Boredom I rub the sleep from my eyes and put on a t-shirt. I open the door to my room and thousands of tiny black beings pool in. The mass of tiny black beings begins to claw at my legs, scratching them bloody, so I put on a pair of jeans and begin to beat them off of me with a mop handle. I walk to the bathroom for my daily urination. The whole time the tiny creatures claw persistently, but they don't do much damage to the jeans. I turn around and wash my hands, and one of the creatures launches itself up at me. I grab it and send it back to the floor. Over the chatter of the beings on the floor I hear it's neck snap. They seem so very easy to kill with their heads being larger than their bodies. I brush my teeth and walk out the front door. Not to my surprise, the streets are filled with the tiny black things. I shake it off and go out to my car. I crawl inside and turn the key in the ignition. As I drive down the road, I run over many of the tiny creatures. I make it downtown, and I see people running and screaming in every direction. It seems as though they have no idea what to think about all this. I watch as one woman trips and falls, her body disappearing into the sea of monsters. I shake my head. If these people had any imagination, this might not be so terrifying. It is only a nuisance to me, and I beat the creatures from my path with the mop handle. At the door to work, I am greeted with only terrified expressions. I reach for the handle, but no one inside buzzes me in. One lady shakes her head at me. I shrug and mouth the words, "Am I going to get my check?" I am met with disgusted faces in response. I throw my hands in the air and make my way back to my car. I buckle my seat-belt and reach into the passenger's seat for my cigarettes. My hand lands on one of the tiny creatures, and he looks up at me with a silly grin on his face. He hands me the pack and the lighter. At least he is buckled in. I take the cigarettes from him and light one. "Do you talk?" The creature simply puts his hands on his hips and lifts his chin in the air. This silly pose makes me laugh a little bit. He grabs some sunglasses from my console as I pull out of the parking lot. As I drive down the street, he begins to gnaw on the sunglasses, but when this does not sate his curiosity, he bangs them on the window. "Hey," I say, taking the glasses from him, "do you want me to kill you too?" He looks up at me with black, lifeless, beady eyes, and I fold. As we stop at a red light, I put the sunglasses on his face. "There, now you are straight pimpin'" He coos like a baby, but something isn't quite right about the sound. He giggles and slaps his knees. I laugh a little and drive down 19th, the sound of the beasts rolling under my tires kind of sounds like music. "You want to go see Eve little guy?" He slaps his knees quickly, the grin never seeming to go away. As we roll down the street, he turns the knob on the radio, and it seems as though the stations are just repeating playlists. He bobs his head to Godsmack's "Crying Like a Bitch" and hums along with the tune. We head north on the interstate, where it seems there is a lack of creatures. He stands up in his seat and rolls down the window. He rests his arm on the window's frame and looks out, letting the wind hit him in the face. Clouds begin to cover the sky and as we reach the city limit sign, the sun cannot cast a ray on the planet's surface. I drive on into the night with my new friend by my side. On into Oklahoma, we stop as the growling of my stomach grows stronger. The streets are desolate, save the swarms of tiny black creatures. I open the door for the little guy with me to get out, and I sigh contentedly as the door to the Seven Eleven opens without a struggle. I make my way to the back and pull a cold burger from the shelf. I rip open the paper and let the dry bread ease my suffering. The little guy comes back with a stick of Slim Jim and hold it up, indicating he needs some help with the rapper. I rip it open slowly, so he knows how to do it himself, and hand him the naked jerky. He gobbles it down greedily, and licks his lips. His tiny eyes widen and he rushes off and dives head first into the larges box of Slim Jims. I grab a bottle of water and chug it down, watching my little friend eat his heart out. He walks out of the box holding his stomach and passes out on the floor. I use this as an opportunity to stock up. I grab all of the jerky and load it into the back of the car, along with almost all of the water, and a few energy drinks. I climbed over the counter and grabbed several cartons of assorted cigarettes. I left some just in case there was another smoker alive out there somewhere. Finally, I loaded the back seat with a cooler full of sandwiches, and spread the quilt I keep there out, and placed the little guy on it so he could finish his nap. As I drove on into Kansas, I looked back to see him still passed out, his hand in his mouth. As we drove through Illinois, I watched as the tiny creatures began to change. They seemed to develop very quickly, some of them merely growing elongated bodies, or square heads, but quite a few of them grew wings, and soared off into the clouds. I looked down at the little one next to me. "When are you going to do that?" I asked, pointing to the creatures flying into the air. "I guess you must be a dud." He looked up at me, the sunglasses back on his face, and put his hands on his hips, lifting his chin for his signature pose. I laughed every time he did it, which probably explained why he did it. I shrugged it off, and we pulled into the parking lot of a large mall. I got out, grabbing my mop handle, and kicking a few of the tiny black creatures. The sound of their necks snapping urged me to kill more. My little friend got a few kills in two, tearing a few of his counter-parts to bits. I walked into the mall. I had come here for just one reason: A sharpened mop handle probably wasn't the best weapon in the world. I walked around looking for something like Lubbock's Cutting Edge, but to no avail. The place was about twenty times the six of Lubbock's tiny mall. I heard a piercing screech, and turned to see a flock of the winged creatures following me. I hadn't ever faced them before, and I had no idea if they were any more powerful than the tiny beings. I picked up my little friend and ran as fast as I could. I hoped all that time practicing free-running would pay off. I ran to the edge of the walkway over-looking the floor below. I jumped without thinking, and hit the ground into a roll. It stung a bit, especially with the little guy tucked under my arm, but I kept running, and never looked back to see how close the winged ones were. I kept running until I passed by a shop with an array of shiny blades staring at me from pristine display cases. I skidded and slipped, slamming my knee into the ground, and ran inside, smashing a display case, and pulling a broadsword from inside it. I turned around and dropped the little guy as the creatures flew in. I swung, and they fell to ribbons with a few easy strokes. Every one of these creatures had a hard black surface, like the little guy's, but I never could get a good look at them, because they immediately turned into a cloth-like material when vanquished. I decided I would study these creatures, and make a manual for anyone who might be alive and in need of such a volume. I looked through the shop for the perfect weapon. I finally found it in a battle axe. The axe was light, and had a very long blade on one side, and a tiny straight piercing blade on the other. The frame was sturdy, and it seemed as though it was battle worthy. It carried a few nice intricacies which made it appeal to my artistic needs as well. I grabbed a nice twelve inch dagger as well. I walked out of the mall with a new Punisher t-shirt, and a nice sturdy pair of clean, black jeans, and a nice pair of running shoes. I grabbed a spiked belt for added comfort, and tied a black handkerchief around my head, stuffing a few more of these in my pockets. I and my companion left St. Louis in the dust, and headed onwards to Massajewshits. In Pennsylvania, I stopped for some food at another convenience store, grabbing all of the jerky once again, and as I and the little guy walked outside I looked up to see the clouds ripple like water. A few seconds later, hundreds of thousands of the fliers poured out. I watched as three of them broke from the stream and flew at me. I grabbed my axe tightly, ready for a good fight. I slashed as the first on drew near, and he fell in two as I slashed again, catching the second one in the face. Their bodies fell limp and floated away in the wind, but the third seemed to have a little intelligence, and landed off a distance from me. I was surprised at this display of thought, and readied myself. Maybe this challenger would put up a struggle. He circled as i did, and glared me down with beady yellow eyes. My chance to look the creature over gave me the info I might put in the book if I could find some paper in this wasteland. Finally, the creature lost his nerve, and screeched, running at me with it's powerful hind legs, the claws on it's wings reaching out to me. I slashed, and it's body blew away like it's companions. Disappointed, I climbed back in the car with my new little friend. Finally I made it to Cambridge, smiling at the sign that welcomed me. I was sure that the population was a little less than it said. I made my way to a small store on a corner, and found what I had been looking for for what seemed ages: Paper and a bag of pens. I even found a nice binder to put it all in. I began to write the manual for surviving the wasteland. It went a little something like this: When traveling the abomination of Earth, one might notice many strange creatures. These beings seem devoid of any innards, and seem to die easily when attacked with a sharp object. For these reasons, I have dubbed them "Husks" Known Husks: Shadows: These tiny beings have very large heads for their tiny bodies, and seem to be the larval stage for the other husks. Best course of action for encountering these beings is to wear sturdy pants. Do not freak out and fall down, they can kill you this way, as it seems that they travel in very large numbers. A stick can defend you against these little shit heads. Be careful if they jump at you, they have very sharp claws. Wyverns: These creatures have powerful wings, and are about as large as the average human. They fly about, and even move quickly on their powerful hind legs. Be careful, and carry something sharp to kill these bastards. I set the pen down and looked at my little friend. "Well Dud," this being what I had decided to call the tiny Husk, "I wish I had asked Eve where she lived. Looks like we are stuck here for a while looking. Let's find somewhere to sleep, huh?" I wished I had brought my laptop. Reading her words I had saved to my desktop would be very nice. Some music might help too. I drove until I found a tall apartment building. I walked inside, and was surprised when I was greeted by a skinny little blond woman behind the counter in the lobby. She had an unnatural smile on, which kind of unnerved me. "Me oh my, you must not be from around here," her extreme smile grew a little at the sight of me, and she extended her hand,"I am Barbara, and you are?" "I am Vernon, and you are right, I am not from around here at all. I am from Texas." I shook her hand. "You think you could help me? I am looking for a girl." She seemed to force a slight frown. "I don't really know anybody, I just keep this complex open for anybody that might be needing a place to stay." Her smile returned immediately. "Well I sure could use a place to stay. I don't have any money though." "Well, I doubt that anybody was quick to grab money before they started moving about, so if you could just help me around here, keeping the place tidy and such, I will let you stay as long as you want as my assistant!" She was nearly screaming at me, but I didn't mind, it meant a bed was in it for me. "Here's the master key card Mr. Vernon. Glad to have you aboard, and here," she handed me a broom and a dust pan. "Alright, I'll sweep up as I explore the place a little. If you need anything, just make me a list. I will be going out often for supplies and such." She smiled at me, and nodded her satisfaction. "One more thing, you don't mind if my little friend stays with me do you?" As I said this, Dud jumped up on the counter, placing his hands on his hips and lifting his chin to the sky. I snickered a little, as always. Barbara forced a very large frown. "I am afraid we don't cater to tiny beings of darkness." Her smile returned. "I am just kidding, that is fine. He is too cute to say no to." I began to unload things from the car, and I put the water and jerky on the floor in the lobby. I slung my axe over my shoulder and grabbed my broom and the dustpan. I walked up the stairs, and explored the different rooms. There were about five stories, and the room numbers increased as you went further up. I decided to make one of the master suites at the top my home and left my binder there. Right next to my home was a staircase that seemed to lead to the roof. Curious, I went topside to check it out. I felt a few drops of water hit me as I stepped out. Rain would be nice. Setting my axe and the cleaning utensils down inside the doorway, I walk out to the edge of the roof. I look out over the city, and I noticed how it was so different to be looking out over something so twisted and cramped as Cambridge was. The rain began to fall in sheets as I light a cigarette, covering it from the rain with my palm. I sat down on the edge of the roof and looked out over the edge, and began to think. I think about how I could have just blindly accepted this new world, how I could just drop everything and not say a word to anybody. I begin to realize how little I cared at all. I think about how Eve is doing. No doubt she is either perfectly safe, or she is out here killing. Just like me. As I think and the rain pours down on me, I hear a staunch screech, and turn to see a Wyvern rushing at me. I didn't have a second to react, and it had tackled me from the building. This is how it was going to end. Finally in a place to call home, never holding my love in my arms, never once being able to make something of myself. I couldn't imagine a worse end. "Eve... I'm sorry." I fell down the five stories, watching as the pavement seemed to move towards me slowly. As I stared my death down, I felt a tight jerk around my waist, and my belt dug into my gut. I found myself up on the roof again in no time at all. The Wyvern that had knocked me from my perch was now a tattered cloth, and I turned to face the creature that had saved me. The Wyvern was just like his counterparts, save many cracks in it's skin that glowed a quiet red, and a pair of sunglasses. "Dud?!" The goofball struck his signature pose, which looked even more goofy when he did it with wings. I couldn't believe my eyes. He had transcended his counterparts. I believe it was the jerky. I made my way back inside, and Dud followed. I stripped off my wet clothes, and wrapped myself in one of the towels in my suite. I lay on the king size mattress and passed out from exhaustion. Part 2: Time to take things seriously I woke up and took my now dry clothes from the shower rod. I went down to the lobby, and waved at Barbara as I came in. She greeted me with that creepy smile and a slight nod. "Maybe you shouldn't play on the roof Vernon, your friend won't be able to evolve every time to save you." Her statement caught me off guard a little. "I won't. I am going out, did you need anything?" "No, all good here. Have fun!" I left, axe in hand. I walked down the street and Dud followed. He would run in front of me, turn around, and run behind me. He repeated this process until I couldn't stop laughing. He stopped off to the side, and stared into an open manhole on the street. It glowed an eerie green, drawing my attention. I hovered over it with Dud and was thrown back when a creature jumped out. I landed a few feet away, staggering at the force that had thrown me. I popped up and grabbed my axe. I looked towards the creature. The Husk stood about seven feet tall, it's long arms nearly dragging the ground. It's body, like Dud's, was cracked, but it glowed a pale green. His large head lurched forward and the lower jaw extended, a liquid that glowed the same color green pooled and dripped down. I watched as the drips sizzled and fumed as they hit the ground. It looks like my prayer for a challenge was answered. I wondered if it would die as quickly as the others. If it did, I would still have to make it close enough to strike. I gripped my axe with both hands and waited for my enemy to make the first move. The creature roared and ran at me, swinging it's arms wildly. I ran to the side and swung at it's arm as it passed. The arms floated to the ground. It roared loudly and spewed the liquid at me. The glowing mist hit my shirt, and the fumes made me cough. My shirt began to melt away, but I didn't feel it sting me, so I left the shirt for a little more protection. I lunged in at the creature, and caught it across the midsection, and Dud flew in, clawing it along it's broad shoulders, sending the creature reeling limp to the ground. The liquid poured out over the asphalt and sizzled away in fumes. I picked up the large cloth corpse with an idea in my head. We still needed to get our shopping done. Dud and I made our way to the supermarket. There, I found new clothes, and stuffed a duffel bag with the body of the large creature. I perused and found sewing supplies and stuffed another few bags full of pillows. As Dud and I made our exit, a thick fog settled. Unaware of exactly where I was, I went back inside and found something to tide my growling stomach. As I walked back outside, cutting slices of summer sausage, I noticed a beam of light moving back and forth through the fog. I rushed outside, dropping my sausage and grabbing my axe from it's location at the entrance, I ran outside. "Hello?!" I cried out to whoever it was. I didn't know why, but I knew that this person would be worth meeting. My response was the whizzing of shot as the pellets ran past my ear. "Hey, knock that off, I'm not a Husk." A female voice came from the lights direction. "Who are you, and what in the hell do you mean by 'Husk'?" "My name is Vernon. I'm looking for someone. I just call the beings Husks. Easier to say than 'evil shitheads of darkness' I guess." I moved a little to the side after I said this, just in case the answer wasn't good enough. "Wait, did you say Vernon?" I didn't want to think it. It seemed to easy. I didn't know what to say. I hoped it was too good to be true. "Eve?" Part 3: A long and foreboding night My cry was broken as the running feet made their way away from me. I paused. "What in the hell?" I couldn't believe she would just take off... Did she actually think I would slow her down? If she did, I knew one thing: I had to prove her wrong. I kicked off and loose pebbles flew through the air as I broke out into a run. The asphalt seemed to be slippery, my lungs burned after only a few minutes, and the dense mist blocking my vision made this run one to remember, but I couldn't let her get away. Her footsteps mimicked mine, and I had no sign that I would catch up at all. For what seemed like hours I ran, following the sound of her feet, hoping that I could close the gap. My mind began to wander, as it always did when I was under stress, and I thought back to everything I had ever said, and wondered why she would even think to do this. My thoughts were interrupted as a screech pierced the night. I had become accustomed to the cry of Wyverns, but this was far too low. My fear pushed past my confusion, and my body pulsed with adrenaline. I swear I could feel myself get closer to her. My body pushed to it's limits, I saw her image for the first time, a slender silhouette in the fog, never looking backwards. That was my girl. Without being able to control myself, I caught up with her, and my arms reached out, pulling her by the waist. As I threw her over my shoulder, I took what appeared to be a slightly sawed-off shotgun. I looked back for a second to see a beast flying low right behind me. I planted my front foot, sliding to a stop on the wet black-top. Eve was off of my shoulders and running again in an instant, as if nothing else mattered but getting away. I looked up at the beast, seeing nothing but a bright orange light emanating from a large, round, sinister mouth, lined with rows of "teeth". as a large pair of simple, slick wings came into view, the burning light grew stronger, and a boom issued as a beam came crashing to the earth. I managed to dodge it as a crater ripped into the ground. the strange twist of streets and tall building kept the monster on a straight trajectory, and I pointed the shotgun at the beast's belly as it flew overhead. Click. I couldn't believe it. I threw the weapon to the ground and ran into an alley. Seeing a fire escape, I climbed on top of a dumpster and jumped, grabbing the ladder and pulling it down. I climbed as quickly as possible, pulling myself up the sides and, upon making it to the top, pulled my axe from my back. I saw as the creature made a massive circle in the sky. Good, it was after me still. It dove towards me, the light in it's maw still radiating. Another blast echoed and hit the building, destroying a large portion of the roof. The building shook, and began to fall. I was unable to keep my balance, but I managed to rise to my feet quickly as the concrete next to me began to crumble. I looked up to see the beast flying straight for me. Now was my only chance. I prayed that something would save me should this not work, and jumped to the side as the Husk flew right over the crumbling structure. My axe landed deep in the beast's wing, and the limb fell limp. As the creature spiraled downwards, crashing into the debris, I managed to keep a hold on it. The ground came all at once, and I fell from my mount, hurting my left arm badly as I hit the pavement. I rose to my feet as the beast howled and screeched, and brought my blade down into it's torso. As the cloth folded over the alley, my victory was overshadowed by the worst feeling of loss. Saddened, I drug my axe along the ground, and walked back out into the street. My arm, badly injured, hung limp at my side. I sat on the edge of the hole in the street, and for the first time in a long time, my eyes were filled with tears. "Pussy." Her giggle echoed into every vein in my body. My sadness became rage for a brief moment, and I tried to jump to my feet, but used my bad arm as my fulcrum, and I soon found myself flat on the ground. "What did you do to yourself? Here." She took my arm in her hands. The touch cooled my temper, and I lost myself staring up into her face. "This is going to hurt." With a simple gesture, I felt my arm pop back into the socket, and it jolted my senses awake once again. I gave out a yelp, and she laughed again. "I'm glad you can laugh." My words came out cold and unbroken. She raised an eyebrow, a frown on her face, and I knew it would have been better if I had literally put my foot inside my mouth. "Well if that's the way it's going to be, fine, I don't need you." My eyes filled with tears once again as she turned to leave. I rushed to my feet and grabbed her by the wrist. "I didn't mean it. I'm sorry love." Her wrist pulled away from mine with a snap, and before it could set in, I felt her hands on my face as she placed a kiss on my lips. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her close. I was lost in the moment, the ecstasy, to elated to ask questions or pull away. Even though my lips were tight against her's, I couldn't help but smile. Part 4: Snap Back To Reality My moment was completely spoiled when her hand came across my face. I should have seen that coming. "Ouch, that one hit my pride." She looked at me with anger in her eyes. "And just what in the hell were you thinking? I could have been anywhere in the world by now! You could have been looking here forever and never found me! You shouldn't even be here! Just who do you think you are exactly, looking for-" I put a finger to her lips to see if I could get a word in. "I had a hunch, and you better know I never stopped loving you. Family, friends, fuck 'em. I knew that if anything had to be done, I had to make sure you were alright." I cracked a smile and rolled my eyes back. "My original plan was to be like some sort of secret guardian angel, and just watch from afar." She put her hands on her hips as I removed my finger. "That doesn't excuse why you wouldn't have tried looking for me anywhere else in the world. Why would I be stuck in this crappy place?" I raised an eyebrow as she said this. "Well, why are you in this crappy place?" Her face grew even angrier. "I'm not going to dignify that with a response." "You knew I'd be stupid enough to come here..." She huffed and began to walk away. I thought for a moment, then ducked into the alley littered with rubble. She hadn't gone off but twenty feet before she looked back. Noticing I wasn't there, she put her hands on her face, and dropped to her knees. It nearly broke me right there, when I heard a moan come from her covered face, but I knew what I needed to do most, so I stayed hidden to the side, holding myself back. She stayed that way for a small while before Dud came out of nowhere and started to sniff at her. She began to lash out with what I could only imagine was a knife, but Dud caught her hand with one swift movement, and if I wasn't shocked enough, he spoke. "Well Dud," he halfway screeched at her, "I guess I should have asked Eve where she lived." She gave him a very poignant look. "Looks like we are stuck here for a while looking." She rose to her feet and snatched her hand away from the beast. "You know Vernon?" Dud nodded violently in response. "And if I caught that, your name was Dud?" His head nodded all the more. "That's a stupid name..." She paused, placing a finger to her lips. "He will probably come looking for you. Come on then." I was shocked she would be holding my little buddy hostage, but sadly, Dud didn't know what a hostage was. They walked off and I looked down at my boots for an instant, before following as silently as I could manage to keep in step with them. We arrived to what appeared to be a small apartment complex, just down the street from where I was living. I followed until they came to a stop in front of a door, and Evelyn let herself and the beast inside. I moved a little more swiftly, but stopped, and perched up against the wall, just for the effect. She turned her head both ways before she entered herself, and saw me standing there. Her eyes became angry again. "Did you come back for the demon, or me?" I walked up slowly, hands in my pockets. "Would you be mad if I said both?"